


缺爱了吧（ダーリン）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [2]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: 汤川副教授很难想象眼前这个女人竟然在一声不吭消失一个月之后，还能在今天继续若无其事地带着新欢大摇大摆出现在他面前。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816
Kudos: 1





	缺爱了吧（ダーリン）

阳光明媚的休息日，内海久违地穿上便服，时隔一个月，心情愉悦地决定带一位新的客人造访了物理学第十三研究室。

汤川副教授很难想象眼前这个女人竟然在一声不吭消失一个月之后，还能在今天继续若无其事地带着新欢大摇大摆出现在他面前。明明他差点就以为她不会再来打扰他了，明明他终于可以安静地做回自己的正事了，明明他就要……

放弃再继续想为什么她一个月都不来找他的理由。

但是，他就是想不到。

——喵~

“老师，美乃滋是不是超可爱的啊！”

彼时，内海正笑得无比灿烂，手里捧着一只软乎乎毛茸茸的小白猫，在栗林为她开门的瞬间，直冲到汤川的面前兴高采烈地向他介绍起来。

它是内海最近在自己家附近发现的流浪猫，因为觉得它一只猫很孤独，而她刚好也是自己一个人，于是责任感超强的她决定肩负起这小生命的重量，好好爱它。刚好她的朋友也决定要领养，只不过在准备好接它过去之前，小喵咪还要在内海身边多待一会儿。

名叫美乃滋的猫，此时正用水灵灵亮晶晶的双眼发出无辜的眼神和自己的主人一起看着有些失措的某人。

——喵~生面孔。

“一坨猫。”汤川难以置信地睁大眼看着她，“只是一坨猫。”

“老师你看，居然是只猫！”

连栗林也在内海身后无比惊讶地喊了出来，并且开始一发不可收拾地在他们面前大笑：

“一只猫的出现怎么可能被算得出来，哈哈哈。”

栗林差点就说出来，汤川此前还真的很严肃很认真地算过，在他面前失踪一个月的内海薰再次出现在实验室的概率。

内海当然不会知道栗林和汤川之间那个小小的秘密。她霎时间有些愣了，脑子有些不够使：

“计算？但是这就是猫哦，拥有无可计算的可爱啊。”

她十分认真且正散发着光辉温柔地注视着她的猫，完全没有理会汤川的表情已经变得和“-_-”这个颜文字一模一样了。

“所以你来这里到底是为什么？”

汤川开始有些不耐烦了，不止是因为他完全失算，更是因为某人毫无自我反省的态度，以及那只猫在它主人怀里得意的谜之骄傲。

——喵~愚蠢的地球人，你的新情敌就是我！

“啊——这个月真是超级忙，但是自从美乃滋来了我家之后，有它陪着我，我觉得超幸福！所以，我已经完全没想过要来找老师了，感觉我好像被美乃滋治愈了一样，连带之前在老师这里受到的打击，全部全部被治愈了！”

内海这么说着的时候，完全沉浸在自己和美乃滋的幸福回忆里不可自拔。因为真的非常高兴，所以她今天才迫不及待地跑来和他分享自己的快乐。

但他作为一个被隔绝在猫和她之间的第三者，却完全不这么想。

“内海，你只不过把你辛苦工作的慰藉建立在它身上。它可能在享受难得的自由而流浪，你却因为自己个人的想法判断它非常缺乏爱，于是你把它捡回来，为它提供你泛滥但可能是它根本不需要的爱，真是完全搞不懂。”

“我也完全搞不懂老师为什么这么乖僻啊，好好说话不行吗？”

说罢，她又低头看了看自己怀抱里的美乃滋，对它说：

“这个历史难题——果然，其实老师是缺爱吧。看吧，美乃滋自从和我在一起之后，每天都这么可爱这么快乐。”

综上所述：这是残酷的结论。

“老师，你绝对是缺爱了。”

“我没有。”汤川立即反驳她。

可内海才不管他接受与否，始终笑眯眯地看着他。

“什么时候有人愿意多给老师一点爱，这样搞不好老师就不乖僻了吧。”

“毫无逻辑。”

汤川差点要气得翻白眼。可看着她一直望着他笑得那么开心，他只好心情复杂地转过脸，把注意力转移到黑板上那堆刚写上去的公式，开始陷入思考的深渊并自言自语起来：

“计算出人变成猫的概率是多少都比这个更有说服力……”

“是吗？我完全不介意哦，那就请老师也变成猫吧。”

她脸上突然露出了一丝坏笑，放下了怀中得意的美乃滋，直接起身绕到黑板前面，毫无征兆地直接上来作势要抱住他，意味深长地说：

“到时候说不定也是超可爱呢——我一定会好好疼爱老师你的。”

——喵~

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 关于名叫“美乃滋”的猫：  
> 此篇最初在LOFTER上的tag“伽利略深夜六十分”发表时，猫咪原设定是叫“玉子（Tamago）”（是我朋友家其中一只暹罗猫的名字）。后来一时兴起想玩梗，刚好福山雅治又代言过丘比沙拉酱，遂将猫的名字改成了“美乃滋”。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
